quakefandomcom-20200222-history
DMAS04: LavaBox
LavaBox or LavaBox DM is the fourth level of DEATHMATCH Maps. This level is rather small and is therefore ideal for two players (1 vs 1), even those that are limited to a modem. The End Tunnel is on the opposite side of the map from the starting tunnel, it is only accessible by using a Moving Platform. A platform in front of the End Tunnel holds a Quad Damage, Ring of Shadows, and Thunderbolt. Though this means a player can get a position of power, it is a rather precarious path and therefore likely that a player attempting to get on the Moving Platform will be knocked off by opposing players. This level is intended for 4 players or less. Though this level is intended to be Multiplayer only, the level was designed to hold Enemies. As Enemies do not exist in Deathmatch games, this means that the aforementioned Enemies only appear in the Single Player rendition of this level. As Enemies and a Single Player spawn point exist, this means the level is fully functional in Single Player even though it is intended for Multiplayer. Quick Level Completion * Proceed forward to reach the next room. * Time your jump onto the Moving Platform straight ahead. * Wait for the Moving Platform to reach the platform on the far side of the room from where you started. * Go through the doorway, then proceed forward to exit the level. Spawn Locations * Upper Platforms, near Super Nailgun. * Outpost platform of Upper Platforms. * Mid-air near outpost platform of Upper Platforms, drops to Water of Lower Level below. * Mid-air near tunnel opposite End Tunnel, drops to Water of Lower Level below. * Rocket Launcher platform. * Mid-air near Rocket Launcher platform, drops to Water of Lower Level below. * Platform with tunnel opposite End Tunnel. Important Item Locations Weapons * Double-Barrelled Shotgun - Outpost platform side of Upper Platforms, top of ramp leading to Lower Level'. * 'Nailgun' - 'Water' of ''Lower Level, by support post of wooden platform; Double-Barrelled Shotgun side. * Super Nailgun - Rocket Launcher side of Upper Platforms, top of ramp leading to Lower Level'. * 'Grenade Launcher' - Outpost platform of ''Upper Platforms, side opposite access ramp. * Rocket Launcher - Raised platform of Upper Platforms, opposite side from outpost platform. * Thunderbolt - '' End Tunnel Platform''. Powerups * 100 Health - '' Lava Box'', platform between Red Armor platform and Yellow Armor lip. * 100 Health - '' Lava Box'', platform between 100 Health platform and Ammo extension. * Quad Damage - '' End Tunnel Platform''. * Ring of Shadows - '' End Tunnel Platform''. * Yellow Armor - Lip of '' Lava Box'', Super Nailgun side. * Red Armor - Platform on Yellow Armor side of '' Lava Box''. Enemies Room-By-Room Summarization Upper Platforms * Shambler on platform near Rocket Launcher platform. * Double-Barrelled Shotgun at top of ramp leading to wooden platform of Lower Level, outpost platform side. * Super Nailgun at top of ramp leading to wooden platform of Lower Level, Rocket Launcher platform side. * Grenade Launcher and Rockets on outpost platform, side opposite access ramp. * Rocket Launcher on raised platform on opposite side from outpost platform. * 15 Health on outpost platform, corner overlooking '' Lava Box''. * 15 Health on Shambler platform. 'Lava' Box * 100 Health on platform between Red Armor platform and Yellow Armor lip. * 100 Health on platform between 100 Health platform and Ammo extension. * Yellow Armor on lip, Super Nailgun side. * Red Armor on platform near Yellow Armor side. * 2 Shells on lip, Double-Barrelled Shotgun side. * 3 Rockets and 10 Cells on small extension on End Tunnel side. * Lava contained in box. * Moving Platform travels around '' Lava Box''. Lower Level * Rotfish in Water between wooden platform and Shells, Double-Barrelled Shotgun side. * Nailgun in Water by support post of wooden platform, Double-Barrelled Shotgun side. * 2 Shells in Water, 1''' on each side, halfway between support post for wooden platform and wall opposite '''End Tunnel. * 2 Nails in Water, 1''' by each support post of '' '''Lava Box'' parallel to ramps to Upper Platforms. * 7 Nails on wooden platform, 4''' on '''Double-Barrelled Shotgun side and 3''' on '''Super Nailgun side. * Four 25 Health in Water, one in each corner. * Water surrounding wooden platform. * Teleporter tunnel in middle of Water leads to Shambler platform of Upper Platforms. 'End Tunnel' Platform * Ring of Shadows, Quad Damage, and Thunderbolt on platform in front of End Tunnel. * End Tunnel on platform between ramps with Double-Barrelled Shotgun and Super Nailgun of Upper Platforms. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Aftershock levels Category:Quake multiplayer levels Category:1996-11 Quake levels Category:THRED levels